A repeater is a device configured to retransmit a signal between two points so that the signal can travel farther than would otherwise be possible without the repeater. Although some known repeaters can be configured to boost a signal before retransmitting the signal, these known repeaters lack functionality related to multiple signaling levels (e.g., frequencies), may not be available to process signals related to specified protocols/specifications, and/or so forth. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.